Gallian Light Tank
Gallian Light Tanks, or more simply Gallian Tanks, are fast, mobile, lightly armoured tanks which pack an unusually large calibre main gun (75mm) for their small size. These tanks are designed for hit and run tactics, rather than a stand-up fight like the medium and heavy Imperial designs. Profile With a strictly defense-oriented national policy, Gallia's tank designs focus more on defensive capabilities than offensive capabilities. Gallian tanks tend to be small and mobile in design to allow for greater freedom of movement through the surrounding terrain. Immediately after the commencement of EW1, Theimer and other Gallian engineers recognized the threat of the Imperial tanks, and quickly developed these tanks to defend Gallia. They succeeded in mass producing these simple tanks, allowing Gallia to survive the Imperial onslaught. After the war, Theimer tried to convince Gallia's military council of the necessity of a more offensive vehicle, but they voted in favor of maintaining the heavily defensive tactics that had allowed them to survive EW1. This decision is the reason why the majority of Gallia's tanks are specialized in defense. Technical Description The Gallian Light Tank is equipped with a short-barrelled 75mm cannon. Though its firepower is comparable to that of the Medium Imperial Tank, the Gallian Light Tank has less armor in exchange for greater mobility. The Gallian forces have learned to make the most of their added mobility, so the Gallian Light Tank is far from being inferior to the Medium Imperial Tank. Strictly speaking, however, it is fair to say that a Gallian Light Tank would most likely lose in a one-on-one battle against an Medium Imperial Tank. Known Variations *Shamrock *Narcissus *Glory Trivia *The Gallian Light Tanks are based on the Panzer II, according to the Valkyria Chronicles: Design Archive, though it features a short 75mm cannon like early versions of the Panzer IV and a variant of the Panzer III. *A Gallian Light Tank was deployed to protect Archduchess Cordelia gi Randgriz in Valkyria Chronicles 2, while the only Type 36 variant in loyalist Gallian colors seen in cutscenes is the Light Tank B (several GRA Medium Tank As were also seen). This suggests that these tanks still form the mainstay of Gallia's armored corps in 1937, which makes sense as it would take time for the Type 36 to be produced in great enough numbers to become Gallia's line of main battle tanks. *The R&D menu image of the Shamrock is one of a standard Gallian Light Tank and not of the Shamrock itself, possibly indicating that the Shamrock was originally intended to start as a standard Gallian Light Tank and be upgraded with parts to create Shamrock. *All Gallian Light Tanks that appear in the Selvaria's Mission: Behind Her Blue Flame DLC have a Militia Squad 7 emblem on them despite belonging to the Army. This, combined with the aforementioned R&D menu image, reinforces the possibility that the Shamrock was at some point going to be a stock Gallian Light Tank. It is unknown as to why this badging was not changed. *Squad F of the Edinburgh Army has a Gallian Light Tank named Glory, which is then transferred to Squad E after Squad F was merged into it. Gallery Gallian Light Tank 2.jpg|A Gallian Light Tank in urban combat Gallian Light Tanks.jpg|Gallian tanks defending Ghirlandaio Vc-tank-shamrock.jpg|The Shamrock, a custom light tank operated by Zaka. Gallian Light Tank.png Gallian Light Tank.jpg Category:Tanks Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Vehicles Category:Gallian Army Category:Gallian Tanks Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4